


Earring

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Taekwoon seemed to take a liking to long, dangling earrings, and Wonshik found it really distracting for him.





	Earring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mildly crying over LR's Whisper MV

Lately, Wonshik noticed that Taekwoon had taken a liking to long, dangling earrings. Usually he’d wear something short and simple, but for some reasons, he changed his preferences. Not that Wonshik hated it, though. Those long earrings looked good on Taekwoon—well, Taekwoon looked good in _anything_ after all. The problem was that Wonshik always had the urge to touch those dangling earrings.

The way that earring swayed whenever Taekwoon moved his head, even just a bit, seemed mesmerizing. Or distracting, since Wonshik had found himself staring several times, to the point he lost his focus.

It was especially bad one time, when they were going out for a coffee break after spending the whole day composing and writing new song. Wonshik was so stuck that day, unable to find the exact things he wanted to make. He looked around the cafe, trying to find just anything that might trigger his creativity. Taekwoon wasn’t really paying attention to him, busy writing down some lyrics to his note as he slowly sipped on his coffee.

Again, just as always, Wonshik’s gaze fell on the long earring. Taekwoon tilted his head a little, brows scrunching in concentration, and the earring swayed gently. It was swaying left and right, just like a hypnotist’s pendulum. Before Wonshik could even stop himself, he reached out, stopping the earring with his finger, making it rest there.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed. Taekwoon shot his sight up, surprised by the sudden intrusion. The earring slipped away from Wonshik’s finger, snapping him up from whatever thought he had. They stared at each other in silence, before Wonshik spoke first with stuttering voice, “S-sorry.” He quickly looked down to his coffee and took a sip, avoiding Taekwoon’s gaze.

“Does it make you feel distracted?” asked Taekwoon. Wonshik looked back at him, still half-dazed. “If it distracts you, I can take it off,” said Taekwoon again, hand already resting behind his left ear.

“Don’t,” blurted Wonshik out, almost without thinking. There was a short awkward pause, before Taekwoon put down his hand on his notebook again, making the earring swung wildly for awhile.

“Okay then, if you said so,” replied Taekwoon nonchalantly, his attention back to the lyrics written down in front of him.

When they got back to the studio, Wonshik finally managed to force himself to write down some lyrics. It felt bland for his standard, but at least he’s working on something. Meanwhile, Taekwoon seemed to be testing out his lyrics, softly singing out some part and paused from time to time or repeating some parts while rewriting or rephrasing it.

Just like in the cafe before, the earring swayed in the way that made Wonshik ended up staring again. His mind went blank, and he stared at the earring while resting his chin on his hand. Taekwoon didn’t seem distracted with Wonshik’s gaze at all, being completely immersed with his work.

But after a few minutes, Taekwoon raised his gaze and met with Wonshik’s gaze. “It really distracts you, doesn’t it?” asked Taekwoon with serious expression.

“What?” Wonshik was still somewhat disoriented he didn’t even understand what Taekwoon meant.

“My earring. It’s distracting you, isn’t it?” said Taekwoon once again.

There was a short pause before Wonshik replied with a simple, “No.”

“Then what is?” pressed Taekwoon. “Don’t think that I didn’t notice. I know you were staring. Not only just now, but ever since I started wearing long earrings.”

Wonshik’s jaw hung open. Was he really that obvious? He had to admit that he really did stare a lot, and that there were times when he himself didn’t even realize that he was doing that. After Taekwoon asked him about it, he thought that he must have been staring a lot.

“I’m…” Wonshik blinked rapidly, not really knowing how he should answer Taekwoon’s question. “Sorry.”

Taekwoon shook his head slowly. “No. I’m supposed to be the one apologizing. I won’t be wearing long earrings again,” replied Taekwoon. He didn’t quite sounded sorry—he sounded more like feeling disappointed.

“Don’t,” Wonshik was quick to react. “I’m really sorry, _Hyung_. I won’t be staring anymore, but please don’t stop wearing those long earrings. You like those, don’t you?”

“I like it more if you can concentrate on writing and composing songs,” retorted Taekwoon firmly. Without even waiting for Wonshik to say anything more, he reached to take off the earring. But before he could do that, Wonshik had already reached out, holding Taekwoon’s hand in place.

The sudden reaction startled Taekwoon, and it was written all over his face. Wonshik guided Taekwoon’s hand down slowly, placing it back on the desk as he leaned closer. Taekwoon could feel his heart racing, lowering his sight as he felt Wonshik’s breath brushing against his face. He had his eyes completely closed when they were only a few millimeters away.

But then Wonshik stepped back, retracting his hand and stepped away from Taekwoon. He gave out a long sigh, dragging his hands down his face, then swiping his hair up in frustration.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m really, really sorry, _Hyung_. It won’t happen again.”

Taekwoon opened his eyes and gazed up to Wonshik, sharp eyes staring at him intensely as if challenging him. Facing that kind of gaze, Wonshik felt how thoughts were running and scattering all over his brain, shouting everything and nothing all at the same time.

“Which one that won’t happen again?” asked Taekwoon, leaving Wonshik dumbfounded at the question. “Do you mean you won’t try to kiss me again, or do you mean you won’t stop halfway when trying to kiss me again?”

_Trying to kiss._

The words felt really weird in Wonshik’s ears, but then he also realized that it was what he’s trying to do. But as he accepted the reality, he slowly frowned at Taekwoon’s question. What did Taekwoon mean with ‘which one’? It’s supposed to be obvious enough that Wonshik meant he wouldn’t try to kiss Taekwoon again. The second option sounded coming out of nowhere, unless—

“ _Hyung_ … Do you want me to kiss you?” asked Wonshik slowly.

Taekwoon didn’t answer him immediately, only looking away with reddening ear tip, licking his lips and making Wonshik blushed at the sight too. “Why else do you think I haven’t threw you across the room?” asked Taekwoon without looking.

Wonshik could feel his whole face heating up upon hearing Taekwoon’s answer. His brain felt like short-circuiting for a while, frantically trying to find anything to reply Taekwoon with.

“T-then, you wouldn’t mind me trying to kiss you again in the future?” asked Wonshik, smiling widely like a complete lovestruck idiot. Taekwoon finally looked at him again, blush spreading over his cheeks.

“If you promise not to stop halfway again,” replied Taekwoon. Wonshik’s reaction was akin to a child getting a permission to buy his favorite toy from his parents, and Taekwoon found it really adorable he couldn’t help but grinned widely.

“May I try it now? Kissing you, I mean,” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon raised two fingers and waved it towards him, and Wonshik stepped closer instantly, leaning down until their noses almost brushed. Seeing the eagerness, Taekwoon couldn’t help but chuckled.

“Right, good boy,” teased Taekwoon as he patted Wonshik’s head, copying Wonshik’s part in one of their songs. At that moment Wonshik realized that he probably wouldn’t live long if Taekwoon said it too often.

He licked his lips slightly, and Taekwoon took it as the cue to close his eyes, trusting Wonshik completely. Wonshik leaned closer, his own eyes fluttering closed as the space between them shortened. He regretted a little that he didn’t follow his stylist’s advice about wearing lip balm on daily basis, because Taekwoon’s lips were so soft he must’ve felt just how dry and chapped his own lips were.

A hand snuck behind Wonshik’s neck when he tried to break the kiss, keeping him in place as Taekwoon let their lips met again. When he finally let go, Wonshik could finally felt his own heart beating so fast and hard he thought it could explode anytime. Taekwoon looked at him shyly before breaking into a chuckle.

“All those kiss scenes in Mata Hari can’t be compared with this one,” said Taekwoon, “I like this one better.”

“Would you like another one?” asked Wonshik before his brain could even really process what he just said.

“As many as you like,” replied Taekwoon.


End file.
